


Day 1: Brothers in Blood timeline / Dreams & Nightmares

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [2]
Category: Batman: All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotic Nightmares, M/M, Nightwing: Brothers In Blood, Tentacles, Tentatoddweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: After events of Brothers in Blood, Dick dreams about Jason. In a sexy way.





	Day 1: Brothers in Blood timeline / Dreams & Nightmares

Dick rolls over in bed, opening his eyes to see Jason lying there watching him. He doesn’t question why he’s there; it feels perfectly natural for Jason to be in his bed with no explanation.

“You’re a mess even when you sleep.” Jason says; eyes dark and consuming like a black hole.

“I’m a _hot_ mess. Women love it.” Dick says back, taking in Jason’s jawline like a revelation.

“Is that what you tell yourself, Dickie?” Jason snorts, pulling Dick closer to him.

“Anything to help me sleep at night, Jay.” Dick admits as Jason’s arms stretch around his back and draw him in tighter, while his tentacles grip Dick’s bare legs and yank them over Jason’s.

“I bet. Couldn’t even muster up the decency to save me.” Jason growls; and Dick feels a stab of guilt deep in his chest. “You’re a real class act, Grayson. _A real golden boy_. Everyone looks up to you. Even _I_ did once.”

“Jason...” Dick tries to think up an excuse, some defence for abandoning him, but none comes. He finds he can’t lie to himself right now.

“But if they could see you now...” Jason laughs darkly, tentacles pulling him in tighter and slipping over his body to unerringly head right for his ass, and his now vulnerable and spread open hole. “What would they say? What _would_ Daddybats say?”

“Jay... Wait...” Dick weakly protests; not actually wanting him to stop. The sensation of being touched everywhere is overwhelming and Dick wants more.

“No.” Jason says, staring deeply into Dick’s eyes, which widen and start to water as Jason fills him with tentacle after tentacle, spreading him wide open, blowing Dick’s mind in the process.

“Jason!” Dick calls out desperately, grabbing at Jason’s shoulders to drag him in even closer, so Dick can feel his heartbeat against his.

“Is that how it is?” Jason smirks, a dark look flitting across his face, something like anger but much hungrier. “Should I have done this when I first came back?”

“Jay...” Dick moans, unable to do anything but take the sudden thrusting of Jason’s tentacles deep inside him. He can’t even move; just lie there in Jason’s firm hold, a toy to Jason’s domineering lust. His eyes slip shut, letting him focus on the sensations, inside and out, that Jason’s giving him.

“Would you have accepted me then?” Jason demands; shaking Dick until he opens his eyes and stares at Jason’s face. “ _Answer me_.”

“Jay!” Dick can’t say anything other than his name, mouth locking up when he tries, as if he’s physically unable to lie.

“No. You wouldn’t have.” Jason says in a tone that can’t be argued with, despite how much Dick wants to try. He knows it’s true.

“Jay?” Dick gasps out, hitting a peak of pleasure that shakes him to the core. He can feel himself coming viciously hard around all of Jason’s tentacles, and it steals his breath away.

“Wake up, _boy wonderless_.” Jason snarls into his ear, and the steely, merciless tone shakes Dick out of his post-orgasmic haze.

“What?” Dick mumbles, eyes now firmly locked on Jason’s face, which is twisted up in anger, and Dick wants to soothe it, to beg forgiveness for all his sins.

“This is a dream.” Jason says, strangely distant, despite being buried so deep inside Dick that he can feel him with every breath. “And you don’t deserve it.”

“Jay?” Dick breathes out in horror as Jason breaks and shatters in his arms, into a thousand pieces each screaming Dick’s name. Dick can do nothing but lay there, the shards and broken fragments of Jason covering and embedded deep within him, proof of Dick’s carelessness with someone he claimed to care for, but never treated as well as he should.

Dick snaps awake, sitting up with a wordless yell, throwing the sheets away in his panic. The evidence of how much he just enjoyed that dream drips down his bare chest, and Dick stares down at it accusingly. “Oh god...” 

It was just a dream.

Just a horrible nightmare, which isn’t surprising, considering the events of last week.

But if it _was_ just a dream, why does Dick feel so hollow?


End file.
